


it’s all about the dreams you grew

by johnhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnhyucks/pseuds/johnhyucks
Summary: yukhei knew thatthisis all he’s ever wanted





	it’s all about the dreams you grew

yukhei and donghyuck were finally visiting yukhei’s hometown hong kong together. although they’d been dating for almost two years, yukhei and hyuck haven’t had the chance to get away and visit yukhei’s hometown or family due to uni and work commitments, but now here they are finally exploring the city together.

they’d arrived in hong kong late in the evening the previous day, however, due to the jet lag and a desperate need to catch up on sleep and let their bodies rest, they had ended up spending the day asleep in yukhei’s old room at his parents' house.

today they had decided to do as much exploring as they could straightaway, because they were planning on spending some quality time with yukhei’s family the next day.

yukhei had been super excited about this which meant that he had woken hyuck up super early, in order for them to start their day off by going for a walk at the nearby cherry blossom park.

as soon as they had arrived at the entrance yukhei had grabbed hyuck by the arm, and lead him over to the largest prettiest cherry blossom tree, here yukhei spent 20 minutes taking pictures of hyuck and the cherry blossom. 

after yukhei was satisfied that he had managed to take a sufficient amount of pictures of hyuck and the beautiful scenery that was in the park, he intertwined their hands and led hyuck to one of his favourite hidden food spots, in order for them to have a late breakfast, and to look through the pictures they had taken so far. a little while later they decided to spend the rest of their day shopping and exploring the nearby tourist attractions.

at some point, during the day yukhei had decided that a perfect thing to do would be to take hyuck to all the places that he used to hang out at when he was younger.

as they explored the places that a young yukhei used to frequent hyuck found that yukhei was getting more excited, this meant that his pace of speech had increased and he had let go of hyuck's hand and had begun using his hands while explaining things a lot more.

it takes yukhei almost hitting a boy who was walking near them in the face, for hyuck to realise that the safest option right now, would be for him to not let go of yukhei’s hand at all, which of course neither of them minded at all. 

yukhei leads hyuck to their final hidden food spot of the day, a cosy little bakery which he used to frequent weekly after school. he had introduced hyuck to the little old lady who always used to lovingly give him a few extra treats to take home to share with his mother.

hyuck had been busy listening to the lady tell him a story of when yukhei was younger, yukhei had gotten distracted and had been looking at the menu when suddenly he felt a soft tug on his sleeve, he looks down at hyuck and this is when he notices the way in which hyuck is looking up at him, a look of pure adoration and love had taken over his face. it's at this exact moment that he realises that this is one of the best moments of his life and that this something he’s always wanted to have in life. he also realises that there’s no one else in the world he could ever imagine sharing these things with and because of this he must the luckiest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so this is my first time attempting to write something so i hope it wasn't too terrible.  
> i usually just send @jokheiz cc's with drabble ideas but i thought maybe i should try to turn into something that the hyuckhei nation might enjoy and here we are.  
> also any feedback would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at writing and i'm not sure if i'm satisfied or not.
> 
> leave me your thoughts or just come say hi to me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyunatwt)


End file.
